


Cuddles

by Laila_2802



Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Happy, M/M, no direkt speech, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Just some soft, cute cuddles with some thinking on Salieris part.Continuation of my main story but can probably read without. But you should read it maybe just for clarificatin.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Mozart x Salieri Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780393
Kudos: 5





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> the lst part was kind of depressing but worrie not I will continue this series with more fluff with occasionally a sad bit.

A few day went by after the debacle in my flat and we came to the point where it feels natural to just be together.  
I'm still overwhelmed that I get to call him my boyfriend. And he's a good one, the best boyfriend one can ask for.  
For real, sometimes I think Mikelangelo is not from this world.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

We don't have to do anything special for me to feel at home with him.  
Like now, we're just sitting on the couch in his flat and cuddle. And it's beautiful. In his arms I feel good, like I can do anything.  
By his side I often feel unworthy of his time but he always assures me that I am in fact worth much more that I let myself see.

We are working on my self-esteem with mediocre success but these things need time, time and patience.  
And I'm thankful for him for trying.

.•♫•♬• - •♫•♬•

Chuckling about literally nothing I look up at Mikelangelo and in that moment time freezes, he stopps laughing and just looks in my eyes, leaning more towards me his eyes never leave my eye.  
And then the moment comes and he kisses me and it's beautiful.  
It's just a kiss, no fireworks no butterflys but feelings and it's wonderful.


End file.
